The present invention relates to housings for heating, ventilation and cooling ("HVAC") Control Units, and, more particularly, to housings for units which simultaneously employ a room temperature sensor in conjunction with additional sensors and/or associated electronics.
HVAC control systems have long been used in buildings and residences. Many of the systems have units which include temperature sensors, and room temperature is a standard parameter used to determine how the HVAC system should be controlled. Many HVAC control systems also have other sensors, switches, and/or man-machine interfaces. For instance, in a standard thermostat, a temperature sensor is gauged against a temperature set point positioned by the user. If the sensed room temperature dips below the set point determined by the user, the heating system engages. The thermostat may include a switch for switching between heating and air conditioning modes. If the temperature increases above a set point in the air conditioning mode, the air conditioning unit engages. More recently, other types of sensors, such as pressure sensors, humidity sensors, or even gas sensors (carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, etc.) may be used in the HVAC control systems. The mechanical sensors and switches of many prior art systems are being replaced by electrical sensors and switches, and various electrical components for manipulating electrical signals and/or power may also be included.
Primarily for aesthetic purposes, the components associated with the thermostat or other HVAC control units are typically positioned within a housing. The housing also protects the components from physical harm as well as from negative effects of dirt and light.
Housings for HVAC control units are designed to fulfill several goals. First, they must be readily installed with standard construction tools, techniques and materials, to minimize installation difficulties. The housings must be low cost, and are typically formed of low cost materials and with low cost manufacturing methods, such as injection molding. The housings must be durable to withstand any physical abuse during installation and during the life of the unit. The housings must also be aesthetically pleasing, as they are typically within view on a wall within a building. A new type of housing is required for certain HVAC control units to better fulfill these goals and to enhance the functionality of the HVAC control unit.